


Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

by Origami_Breath



Series: Rare Pair/Prompt Generator Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Born Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Druid Erica Reyes, F/M, Meet-Cute, Rare Pairings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: Erica decides to try out a spell to locate her soulmate and she might have mucked it up a little bit -- but it also went perfectly.So she definitely considers it a win.





	Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Erica/Scott  
> Word count: 800  
> Genre: Magical Realism  
> Character: A druid  
> Material: A guitar  
> Sentence: "I can fix this."  
> Bonus: There seems to be no one left on the planet.
> 
> Did about everything except for the material. I'm getting better at this!  
> I'm also kind of realizing that I don't dislike Scott McCall as much as I thought I did - but I also know that I don't fuck with that True Alpha junk. That was a stupid thing that happened and I'll ignore it forever.

“Not everyone can pull it off.” 

Erica doesn't make it a habit to eavesdrop (that’s a lie, but whatever). Most of what people say is bullshit and  _ usually  _ she can't be bothered (sometimes it pays off - she loves it). But these women aren't just people. They're magic users. Amateurs, by the look of their auras, and human. Erica's intrigued and already has her phone at the ready to live tweet the ridiculousness of it all.

“But how do you know it even worked? It could've just been a coincidence.”

“It wasn't. She's my soulmate. I just know, I can _ feel _ the connection.” Her companion makes a disbelieving face and Erica smirks as the air around the women grow darker with sudden tension. 

“Whatever,” the other says, flapping her hand -- Erica can’t help but notice her nail beds look crusted, an unfortunate outcome of someone who tried to magic a manicure (Like she said:  _ amateurs _ ) “It's not like you'd understand.  _ You  _ don't have a soulmate.”

“Let me try it,” the other insists, leaning forward. Erica’s already shaking her head, sending out a quick warning text to Boyd that someone might be after his sweet ass with a lame love spell. She notices that he opens it right away and then leaves her on read (she loves it when he does that, what a tease).

“I _ told _ you. It's  _ very _ advanced; I wouldn't want you to cause irreversible damage,” the first woman says, patting at the hands of her brunch friend and pretending to take a phone call and follows up with holding a one-sided fake conversation right at the table. Well, that's enough of that. Rolling her eyes at the two women in front of her she gets up and, smooth as you please, lifts little Miss magically Superior’s bag off the ground by her chair (everyone knows you don’t put your purse on the ground). 

Erica's no rookie to the world of magic, and knows that the majority of human magic users can't resist a good gloat. They always carry around their materials to whip out like a party trick.

And, wouldn't you know it, Erica finds the woman's magic handbook at the bottom of her bag, sloppy runes carved into the leather that gives away her inexperience. And, bookmarked with a heart shaped sticky-note is her so called loved spell. Erica takes a picture and grins, dropping the woman’s bag beside her companion’s chair. 

It’ll give them something to talk about later, she’s sure.

* * *

 

She casts the spell when she’s drunk because there’s no way she’ll be caught dead with an amateur’s love spell sober. Plausible deniability via impaired judgment is a beaut.

She orchestrates it in the middle of the woods -- not because the spell calls for it, but because she has an appreciation for the dramatics and the moon is full and bright (Maybe being drunk is a bad idea?).

“No take backs,” she decides, snapping her fingers to activate the spell. It happens quite suddenly, a new aura, unrecognizable (but nice) tethers itself to her magic and its werewolf owner is staring straight at her, popped into existence because she is a fantastic druid with  _ raw magical powers  _ (hell yeah). “I’m Erica, and I’m drunk.”

“I’m Scott McCall,” the werewolf says, not outwardly reacting to her state but does do an eyes sweep of his surroundings, “I think we’re the only people in Beacon Hills. Maybe on the whole planet.” 

“You're exaggerating. It's not _ that _ bad.” It’s not. She’s almost sure (50/50).

“I’m pretty sure it’s that bad,” Scott says, and Erica, a reason unbeknown to her, feels the urge to appease her new  _ soulmate  _ (Oo la la).

“I can fix this,” she says, giving a thumbs up. “Easy peasy. The whole point was to ‘find my soulmate’, and, although you technically found  _ me  _ \-- which, don’t take it personally, could have funked up the spell,” she pauses for dramatic effect (also a breath) and says, “ _ or _ it’ll sort itself out.”

“So we’re going to….wait?”

“Not here,” she says, waving at the trees surrounding them in dismay. “We should probably go get dinner. Maybe a drink. Neither of us have to buy,” she says, raising one of her eyebrows suggestively. She can tell that Scott is trying hard not to smile, but his large, shimmering brown eyes give him away. 

“I think dinner sounds nice,” Scott says, then, to Erica’s dismay: “ _ but _ I  _ am  _ going to pay for it.”

“Oh you’ll pay for it, _ soulmate _ .” 

“Soul-- what?”

Erica bares her teeth playfully, letting a little bit of magic spark her fingertips when she cops a feel of his butt. She relishes in his small squeak as she saunters ahead, trying not to let her excitement show when she feels the wolf’s aura brighten inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the generator for the random groups I used: (including the characters I submitted)
> 
> https://www.randomlists.com/team-generator?items=Scott,Stiles,Derek,Erica,Boyd,Malia,Lydia,Jackson,Isaac,Allison,Kira,Danny&grp=6
> 
> This is the generator for the prompts I used:
> 
> https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/


End file.
